The Song
by Tasie
Summary: This is a fic completely different from anything you've ever read! If you want to find out, you've got to read! Don't forget to review!!! ~_^ (slight language)
1. Pre First Season

AN: Okay, here's the deal. I don't know where this is going and I really don't care. This is a piece made purely to release tension brought on by outside influences. I hope it you either enjoy it or hate it. This is supposed to be pre Sailor Moon so there's no mention of senshi or Mamo-baka or Luna. There is however an insinuation of Usagi's future in this fic. The following is my plot, stealing it will result in a massive electronic migraine sent via email and a lawsuit!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, don't sue!!!!!!  
  
The Song  
  
  
  
At midnight, most people are asleep, or about to go to sleep. But this girl never really qualified as most people. She was accepted, but different; she was innocent, but by no means naïve. She sat in bed gazing at her moon and bunny infested room, wondering why no one understood her.  
  
Sure, there were a lot of people who liked her, and some of them even loved her, but not one of those people truly understood her.  
  
She was used to being misunderstood, since she had always misunderstood… even when she was a little girl, no one could understand her need to do or say odd things. And the things she would do and say were never the same, as she was always changing. There was, however, one constant about her that stayed the same throughout her life.  
  
She was always staring out into space, almost as if she were looking for something. This was one of her problems. She was constantly being berated and receiving lectures for keeping her head in the clouds, instead of on the ground where they felt it belonged.  
  
She couldn't help but stare into space… she felt as if there was a song all around her, one that she constantly heard. The oddest thing about the song was that it was always different. Sometimes the song would be really low, almost not there, and than other times the music would become so loud that it drowned out everything else, becoming all that she could hear.  
  
This always happened at the worst possible moments: like at school while she was trying to listen to her teachers, or at home when she actually took the time to do her homework. There were times when she just wished the song would go away, but she couldn't turn it off… the music kept on playing regardless of what she did. But the melody always changed; sometimes it was happy and joyful like a parade or a party. Other times it was sad and mournful, as a funeral march, morbid even. Night was the only time it was the same, for at night the song was like a lullaby from a dream long forgotten, trying to put her to sleep or comfort her like nothing else could ever do.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts. At this rate she was going to get even less sleep than last night. Nobody knew about her late night thoughts... most people thought she couldn't chew gum and walk at the same time much less have an intelligible thought. She wasn't stupid, she just couldn't focus. After all, how could any one focus when all around you the most entrancing and mysterious music is playing?  
  
She had tried more than once to explain to her parents why she couldn't concentrate, but they sent her to a psychologist. The man was a patronizing, condescending fool, who couldn't understand her. And worse yet, he didn't want to understand her. He had tried to convince her that the music was all in her head, but she knew that wasn't the case. Even at such a young age she knew that it wasn't her imagination, so she lied. She told the pompous psychologist and her parents that the music had stopped, and that everything was fine.  
  
But the music never stopped.  
  
It got quiet but it never stopped.  
  
She sighed softly and looked at her bunny shaped alarm clock that resembled all the other bunnies in her room and saw 3:29 blazing back at her. She turned away from the clock and gazed out her window, her crystal blue eyes searched for a sign of the full moon. She was only met with the sight of clouds. She sighed in disappointment before she closed her soulful eyes, and instead opened her ears and heart to listen. Usagi didn't see the clouds part or the light as it surrounded her, which made her glow in an ethereal light. All she knew was the music and the emotion that was expressed.  
  
Tonight the music was sad and kind of mournful, but comforted her nonetheless  
  
Sometimes, Usagi felt the music was alive, an entity that responded to her moods and played to sooth or excite her accordingly. Sometimes she wished the music would go, but than she realized that if it did, she'd miss it. As if in a trance her head fell to the pillow, her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow and even with sleep. Once asleep she began to dream of a life different from the one she lived now. A life where every night she looked up to enjoy the view of Earth nightly. A life where she was loved for being herself, flaws and all… where the music was a blessing instead of a curse to hear.  
  
While she slept, light from the full moon shined through the sheer curtains and into Usagi's room. The light grew brighter but that did not disturb the sleeping girl, who laid content in her dreams while the light continued to grow brighter and brighter. Eventually the light fully illuminated the room, and a form shone through, a female figure. The woman bent down to caress Usagi's face with her hand, and Usagi unconsciously leaned into her palm with a happy sigh. The figure then laid a soft kiss on her forehead and watched as a crescent moon, and a nine pointed star, flicked briefly on Usagi's forehead. The figure looked on with a wistful smile and gently removed her hand. Usagi turned in her sleep and the figure's body reverted to the beams of light it previously was. The light calmly touched the spot where the signs flared before retreating out of the bedroom to leave things undisturbed, as if the figure had never appeared.  
  
Usagi shivered as she slept on, missing the warmth of the woman's hand. She pulled the covers up to her chin for more warmth and security.  
  
AN: This is another fic that I've had on my computer for a little while and I just now got around to finishing it. There will be another chapter to this I plan on doing one for each season. I really want to do one in SMS because I want explore the relationship potential of the outers using this plot. I hope you enjoy the fic and I really hope you either review or email me with your comments. 


	2. First Season

AN: This is installation is set during the first season of Sailor Moon. This is a series that will span each season of SM except Super S simply because I don't like Chibi-Usa and that particular season centers around her. I hope you enjoy! And all you Luna lovers don't be offended. I like her too so don't flame unless you really think this fic sucks!!!   
  
The Song   
  
By: Selene_T  
  
Part 2  
  
Usagi entered her bedroom and closed the door with a resounding slam. Downstairs her parents wondered what had gotten into their daughter but just shrugged incident off as hormones and mood swings before going back to their previous activities. Upstairs Usagi was fuming. She stomped over to her bed and threw herself on top of it.   
  
Damn that stupid cat!   
  
If she wasn't being lectured for one thing, than she was being lectured for another. She was lectured often enough by her parents and teachers, but to be lectured by her feline? Usagi had a hard enough time trying to be a normal teenager, but having to deal with so many issues was exhausting! She knew and happily accepted that she wasn't built for fighting, but would Luna listen? No!  
  
'It's your destiny, Usagi!' Luna was always harping about Usagi's 'destiny', but at this point in time Usagi didn't give a damn about destiny. She had enough things to deal with.  
  
Heavens knew that Usagi had never asked for any of this to happen. Well… she had made a wish for this once, and that wish had come true. 'But why this one damnit?' she wondered. In her childhood Usagi had made many wishes, though she never expected them to come true. What would happen to her next? Would the Easter Bunny come to her front door and surrender all of his chocolate over to Usagi?  
  
She shook her head, the feelings of inadequacy and anger getting the better of her. She needed to relax.  
  
Sitting up she stared out the window and saw the afternoon sunshine streaming through her curtains. Using that as a focus Usagi started taking quick deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself. When she realized that wasn't working she decided to close her eyes, and began to concentrate on her other senses. This was a technique she had been in the process of developing before the senshi business, one she had developed to try and control the music. Most of the time her trick worked, and the music would be reduced to a less noticeable level so she could give her attention to other more important things. Unfortunately technique also used up a lot of her energy, usually leaving her very tired and in desperate need of sugar, to get her energy back up, or sleep.    
  
Instead of trying to lower the volume and intensity of the music, she released her hold on the harmonious sound and allowed the melody to reach its highest. She sighed in contentment and let the music wash over her taking away all reality.  
  
This time the music seemed upset, and a bit reprimanding. She knew the emotions of the music weren't aimed at her, but they seemed to be aimed at her furry companion. She remembered when she had brought Luna home. Usagi had begged her parents to let her keep Luna. She scoffed mentally… that had been a waste of a good favor. Seemingly of its own accord, her head tilted to the side and Usagi could have sworn she'd heard people arguing and laughing. She gently shook her head and thought that she was hearing things.    
  
In the past couple of years she had this 'gift', the music had become slightly clearer, and sometimes she could swear she heard conversations and words being spoken through the music.   
  
Usagi knew being able to hear people and conversations through the music was a ridiculous concept, but in retrospect, so was being able to hear music that no one else could hear.  
  
Occasionally she wondered if she was slowly going insane.   
  
In this relaxed, almost meditative state, her mind was free, unhindered by the effort needed to control the tune. In this state, Usagi could think clearly. Whenever she needed to use her energy to block the music, her psyche was strained by the enormous concentration and weight of the tune. Those efforts made her mental sharpness quite dull, making people think that she was… slow. She didn't like to be referred to as stupid, especially since she wasn't. She just needed to keep practicing, and eventually Usagi wouldn't need to put so much work into concentrating on the mental block. Perhaps then she could lead a halfway decent life.  
  
Usagi sighed and rebuilt the mental walls that contained the music. She could already feel the pressure of maintaining the hold on the music, but she knew if she continued she would get lost within the mesmerizing sounds. If that happened, she would once again be reprimanded for her lack of alertness. She was already being condemned for her lack of warrior skills, a particular speech that didn't affect her the way her lecturer would have liked it too. She didn't *want* to be a sailor senshi, so why should she care if she didn't have a knack for being a soldier?  
  
'I think it's the laughing that irritates her the most'   
  
Due to the randomness of Luna's 'we need to talk' speeches Usagi had accumulated a series of responses that were guaranteed to drive the responsibility mindful cat crazy. She had strategically placed a manga for all circumstances in every opening she could find in the room and as soon as the cat would start she'd become totally engrossed in whatever manga happened to be there. Didn't matter which manga she was she was reading, as long as the manga got her laughing hysterically. She had played this game with Luna for months now, and the game seemed to have no end in sight. As long as the cat kept playing 'mommy dearest' with her then she would make sure to be the most irresponsible she could be.    
  
Those were the time that she fully embraced the music. The melody offered her a way to escape the annoyance of reality and allowed her to float in a sea of comfort and love. The music was always there for her and at certain times seemed rather concerned for her safety.    
  
The only time she ever resented the security the music brought to her was when she was in a battle.  
  
Usagi hated fighting, but would do so when she needed to protect her friends and family. Unfortunately, those where the times that the music would respond to her situation with large amounts of concern and distress. She would become so focused on those emotions and feelings, the music emitted that she usually found herself in life threatening situations. The last time this happened she had been roughly pushed out of the way by Sailor Jupiter, and by Tuxedo Kamen before that.  
  
That was another problem she really didn't want to dwell on. The shadowy character that was Tuxedo Kamen just gave her a headache when she had to consider it. He was obviously on their side, why else would he rescue her continuously from certain death? 'But…' she thought suspiciously, ' if that's the case, then why does he always leave?'    
  
That question, like so many others, was left unanswered.   
  
Another question that weighed on Usagi's mind was how much was she gonna have to sacrifice. Her friends had become a target for the Dark Kingdom, and her relationship with Naru-chan had taken a turn for the worse. With no time to hang out, and no time to console her due to senshi business, Naru probably thought Usagi was blowing her off on purpose. Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she thought of the possibility and the close reality that her relationship with her best friend could end because of the senshi.    
  
Anger quickly followed.    
  
She didn't want to have to deal with. She didn't want to be leader of the senshi, there were others that were much more capable of doing the job.   
  
Rei certainly made that statement enough times.    
  
Once again Usagi could feel the emotionally sensitive tune's response to her thoughts, and she could hear reassurance in the melody. With all the negative comments thrown at her everyday, the 'you're a klutz' and 'you're a ditz' looks, she was amazed that she was even able to get up in the morning. Usagi knew that her parents didn't understand her and attributed any and all unusual behavior towards adolescence, which Usagi was okay with that.  
  
The less her parents knew, or wanted to know, the better.  
  
She'd rather not have to worry about them on top of everything else. If anything ever happened to them, she didn't know what she'd do.    
  
Usagi laid on her bed contemplating her life and the many oddities and oddballs she had become acquainted with.   
  
If there was one thing Usagi was happy about, it was the wonderful people she had met through the entity known as Destiny. She would have never met the studious Ami or the temperamental Rei. Her life would never been graced with the presence of her very own defender Makoto, and she would have never had the honor of laying in the arms of her protector Tuxedo Kamen; even though she didn't know his name, she knew there was a connection there, somewhere.   
  
And as usual when her mind wandered to her black haired hero, they also had to wander to a black haired fiend.   
  
Mamoru-baka had to be the most annoying, irritating, irksome, infuriating, pain in the ass, jerk that had ever crawled out of the primordial soup. He was in High school, Azabu no less, how could he somehow always find the time to insult her? Did he make a schedule of the perfect times to catch her unaware and make a complete fool out of her? It wouldn't surprise her if he did.    
  
It seemed that her life would never be simple or easy if the past months were to be a judge of the future. She could almost see the music nodding its head in sympathy and agreement. Usagi sighed exasperated with herself, she was seeing things again. She needed to get out of the house… she was obviously going insane quicker than she originally thought.  
  
She walked over to her closet and changed out of her mundane school uniform. Picking up a pair of denim shorts from the bottom of her closet she pulled off her shirt and looked around the closet until she found a white tank top and pulled on a pair of sneakers. She flopped on her bed and began tying the laces when she felt the weirdest sensation to look out the window. She watched as the day met the night and danced amongst the blues, purples, pinks and oranges of the heavens and Usagi couldn't help but feel like she just seen a reunion of lovers. The thought was ludicrous but that was what she saw in the dusk.    
  
Usagi walked over and stared out the window until the sun had entirely faded. She stood entranced as the moon rose into the sky. Running down the stairs Usagi called out a goodbye as she ran out the door and down the streets. And she watched as people rushed to get home and out of the dark while only one thought ran through her mind.   
  
'I've never felt safer'  
  
   
  
= = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: To whoever actually reads this, the reason why I chose to update this fic is because this time I've decided to update the most and least reviewed fics so…if you want a certain fic updated sooner than you'd better click on the nice box in the corner and leave any kind of message you want to. Constructive flames are welcomed, praise is even more welcomed! Thank you to all of you that do review!!!!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
